<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>history of purgatory by thunder20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134712">history of purgatory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20'>thunder20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diablo II, Diablo III, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Creation, Demigods, Demons, Destruction, Evil, F/F, F/M, Giants, Goddesses, Gods, Heaven, Hell, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titans, Torture, Wars, battles, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>demons. angels. demigods. monsters. giants. titans. gods. immortals. battles. war. power. magic.</p><p>a war between heaven and hell has long since brewed and started. </p><p>one group of heroes bravely steps up, but can they win? do they have what it takes to stop the prime evils? only the creator knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Nyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“speech”<br/>
‘thoughts’</p><p>I own nothing from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own anything from Diablo (series), or anything else recognizable from any other franchise, be it from movies, games, manga, whatever, lol. They belong to their respective creators, this is just a work of fanfiction, meant for entertainment and enjoyment, I earn, claim, and gain no monetaries from this. Please support the official release and merchandise.</p><p>Will contain incest, gore, blood, rape, violence, bad language. You have been warned.</p><p>See bottom for more notes</p><p>Third person</p><p>In the beginning, there existed nothing. No time, no life, it was just an empty vastness that went on forever, never ending. A being came into existence. A being of mighty power. The first being.</p><p>Chaos. The creator of all religions. Chaos, being the only being, was lonely, and thus started to create other things. It started off by creating the galaxy, planets, stars, and other solar systems. Once this was accomplished, it then moved onto creating a group of powerful beings, beings who embodied the element they governed. The primordials.</p><p>First came Gaia, the primordial of the Earth, nature, animals. Following up with her, came Tartarus, the primordial of the pit, purgatory, pain, torture, war, hell, punishment, sadism, violence, anger, and other negative emotions. Then came forth, three more primordials, those being Eros, Nyx, and Erebus, the personifications of Love, the night, and darkness, respectively.</p><p>Once the elder protogenoi were born or created, they then partnered up, or used their powers, to bring into being themselves children. From the union of Gaia and Tartarus, and with some help from Eros, a second generation primordial was born, this godling would go by the name of Perseus. </p><p>Perseus, was the second generation primordial of battle, fate, war, elements, time, gravity, space, stars, power, reality, destruction, creation, seas, skies, life, justice, law, redemption, warriors, and resurrection. </p><p>Eros then, took on a female form, and layed with Erebus, which resulted in the birth of Aether, the primordial of the upper atmosphere and light, as well as Hemera, the primordial of day. </p><p>Gaia, after laying with Eros once again, mothered both Ouranos, the god of the sky, weather, and lightning, and Pontus, the second generation primordial of the Seas. </p><p>Eros once again took on a female form, however Eros had an affair with Pontus, Aether,  and Tartarus, which resulted in the births of Thalassa, Hydros,  Anu, (1) and Tathamet. (2)</p><p>Perseus and Nyx, after spending eons together, had a few children for themselves.<br/>
They had Thanatos, the primordial of death. They had Akhlys, the primordial of poison and misery. They had Nemesis, the primordial of balance. The two created the hell hounds, and shades, beings of darkness and shadows. The pair of primordials even had hundreds of other godly children, such as Moros, the god of doom, Chronos, the god of time, and Ananke, the primordial of fate and inevitably, and Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord and strife.  The five rivers of the underworld were fathered and mothered by Perseus and Nyx, they were among the last of the godly children Nyx and Perseus were to have, for a few millennia.</p><p>Gaia, hooked up with Ouranos, which brought about the three elder cyclops, and the three hundred handed ones. The cyclops and hundred handed ones, after being birthed and shown to their father, were both cast into the pit, Tartarus. After seeing this, Gaia began to plot, she called Ouranos down, and after spending several years playing him, she eventually gave birth to the titans. </p><p>She then slowly poisoned Kronos, her youngest titan son, so that he could be manipulated into killing his father. In order to do this, she went to her old lover, Tartarus, who despite being cheated on by Gaia, still loved her, so he forged for her a scythe, a wicked blade, full of evil and malevolence. A single cut, and a soul could be severed and pulled right from the body, of both mortal and immortal alike. </p><p>Despite Kronos being the youngest, he was by far the most sinister and cunning, his ambitions knew no bound. Once he picked up the scythe, he felt the power coursing through his veins, and he turned around to his brothers and sisters. </p><p>As he glanced around them all, he gathered his thoughts, and spoke aloud to them all, “as we all know, our father is a terrible being, who should be replaced, he is weak and selfish and arrogant and ignorant. Look at what he did to our siblings. We should kill him, we can then take over and rule, as is our birthright, for we are the titans, greater than even the gods. We are better than them, stronger than them. It is time to take this world, for our own. Our days of hiding from him are over. Let us rise and claim the universe in the name of the titans. We will build a legacy that shall be spoken and remembered throughout the ages.” the young megalomaniac egotistic narcissistic titan spoke with passion and hunger in his voice. </p><p>At first, it seemed that none of his siblings were going to join him in his pursuit for power, yet after several moments, four of his brothers came forth, those being Iapetus, the titan of mortality, Hyperion, the titan of the sun, Krios, the titan of constellations, and Koios, the titan of wisdom, and intellect. These four titans after helping their brother and mother kill their father, were then granted one of the four general corners and directions to rule over.</p><p>Iapetus was granted rule over the east. Iapetus was wedded to his niece, Clymene, the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Three children came from this act of unification. These titans were Atlas, the titan of strength and endurance, Menoetius the titan of doomed might, Prometheus the titan of forethought, and Epimetheus, the titan of afterthought.</p><p>Hyperion gained the west. Hyperion was married to his sister, the titaness Theia, the titaness of sight, as well as gems and jewels. These were the parents of Helios the first sun god, Selene the first moon goddess, and Eos goddess of the dawn.</p><p>Koios got the north. Koios became the husband of Phoebe, the titaness of mystery. Three children were brought forth from these two. Leto the titaness of motherhood and demurity, the protector of the youth, Asteria the titaness of prophetic dreams, and Lelantos the titan of air and hunting skills.</p><p>Krios got the south. He later got hitched to his half sister, Eurybia, the daughter of Pontus and Gaia. With his wife’s help he fathered three children himself. Perseus the titan of destruction, Pallas the titan of warfare, and Astraeus the titan of Astrology.</p><p>Kronos, after he had castrated his father, threw his father’s genitals into the ocean, to spite Oceanus, for his cowardice and refusal to kill their father. The relatively young titan king, by immortal standards that is, then pined and lusted after his elder sister, Rhea, the titaness of motherhood.</p><p>After spending so many years with Kronos, and being the titaness of motherhood, Rhea herself began to desire children, however due to his father’s prophecy at the time of his death, Kronos was wary and cautious on having any children, for fear of his throne being taken and his rule ending. </p><p>Eventually, Rhea ended up pregnant, giving birth to a little godly daughter, named Hestia, who was promptly, without any warning, swallowed whole by her father. Rhea was disheartened and disgusted by the display. She tried to flee, to seek refuge with Oceanus and Tethys in the sea, however Kronos had other plans, with Gaia’s help, he enslaved Rhea, and forced her to bend to his will, he would then spend the next several centuries raping and impregnating Rhea, and making sure he would swallow each and every single child she bore, right in front of her, breaking her mentality even more. (3)</p><p>Rhea, spending all of those years trapped and raped by Kronos, began to lose hope and getting broken spirited and having her mind broken, almost caused her to fade. She then did the last thing she could, she tried to pray, to anyone who would listen, to come and save her from this fate, and to save her children, who, thanks to being immortals, were still growing up inside their father’s stomach. Unbeknownst to her, however, was that two beings were listening, Perseus and Nyx.</p><p>They actually happened to like Rhea, she was kind, humble, had a funny sense of humor, and generally saw the goodness inside of people, they would save her, from this horrible fate, and they would rescue her children. She was a kind soul. </p><p>Rhea was alerted to a bright flash, and a raw burning of power emitted in the room. Her eyes widened, there were two beings standing inside the room. One was a man, and the other a woman. </p><p>The man was tall, standing at about seven foot, he had long black hair that fell down to slightly passed his shoulder blades. His eyes were a beautiful, mesmerizing red, that just swirled with power. He has dense, powerful, compact muscles. His skin was nice and tan. He gave off a feeling of immense, raw power.</p><p>The woman, was equally as beautiful, she stood at about an inch or two above six foot. She had a healthy skin tone, that was a milky, creamy white. Her long, glossy, shiny black hair fell down to the middle of her back. She had a smooth, taut stomach. Her beautiful, sparkly eyes shined, just like the night sky. She too radiated an intense power.</p><p> </p><p>These two beings were the primordials, Perseus and Nyx, and they were here to, hopefully, save her.</p><p> </p><p>Now I know some of the parents, domains, birth orders don't line up or make sense, I have done that deliberately.</p><p>Anu and Tathamet were actually one being, at least according to Diablo 3, here however, they are two seperate beings. Tathamet, is a seven headed dragon, who will play a big role later. Diablo and the events surrounding it will happen by probably chapter four or five.</p><p>Yes, Kronos raped rhea, horrible yes, but lets be honest, its the type of being Kronos is, and honestly that is the only way I can see rhea actually having more kids with Kronos after he ate Hestia. </p><p>As for Percy being op right now? Yes, but don't worry, that will get fixed later.</p><p>How is it? What did you like? Suggestions and ideas are welcmome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. who do you want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>decide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what can i improve on? what would you like to see done better?</p><p>who would you like to see in percy's harem? i can't flat out promise a certain  woman, but i will think about it, would love to see some more feedback on this, tbh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>